


Come Back

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Leviathan!Sam, Reader-Insert, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is having trouble with the fact that the hazel-eyed man she met at the bar is actually a monster that wanted to eat her. Luckily, she was saved by the man’s doppelganger and his handsome brother and luckily the older man is willing to help her deal.~~~~~~~~“I guess…there’s a lot of those things in the world?” you asked.“Well, there’s the two that are runnin’ around looking like me and brother…and a lot more of them, leviathans…and then there’s, ya know, more. Other things.“"Vampires? Ghosts? Goblins?”“Never actually come across a goblin, but, yeah. They’re fairies. All real. Werewolves. Dragons.”“Oh my God,” you whispered.“Well, the dragons are…pretty much…extinct. Almost.” He grimaced and chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Look, it’s gonna take some adjusting, but most people don’t encounter these things once so the chances of you comin’ across another monster are slim to none.”“Well, that’s…comforting?” you started as the taller man who looked just like the monster you were rescued from walked in. You looked away from him, remembering how the monster with his face had sweet-talked you into an alley outside a bar for some fun. “Hello, Sam.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 33





	Come Back

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , oral (fem rec), likely unprotected sex (I didn’t specify so…probably didn’t wrap it),

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were never going to get it out of your head. The way it looked when his face, his face just opened, huge and there were…so many teeth. There were so…he looked…he was a monster. A literal…a monster.

“A leviathan,” the dark-haired man who saved you said. “It’s called a leviathan.”

“And it was gonna…eat…me?” you let out. You couldn’t believe what you were saying.

“Yeah. You’re lucky my brother and I were trackin’ these things. Lucky they took our faces and pissed us off so we came after ‘em. You were right on the edge of getting munched by a monster with my little brother’s pretty face.” He handed you a bottle of water and sighed, looking over your face. “You okay?”

“He was…” You shook your head and twisted open the bottle of water. “He was so nice and then…there were so many teeth.”

“Oh, he has that act down.” He licked his lips and reached out to pat your knee. “I know this is scary. I know your mind is reeling. This is some…it’s a hard pill to take. I get that. I do.”

“I just…” You drained the bottle of water and shook your head. “A leviathan was going to eat me.”

“Well, I mean, you do look pretty edible,” he said, jokingly. And you actually laughed. “There we go. Gotta laugh or it gets to you.” He smiled brightly and you looked away, cheeks warming up.

“I guess…there’s a lot of those things in the world?” you asked.

“Well, there’s the two that are runnin’ around looking like me and brother…and a lot more of them, leviathans…and then there’s, ya know, more monsters. Other things.“

"Vampires? Ghosts? Goblins?”

“I’ve never actually come across a goblin, but, yeah. They’re fairies. All real. Werewolves. Dragons.”

“Oh my God,” you whispered.

“Well, the dragons are…they’re…pretty much…extinct. Almost.” He grimaced and chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Look, it’s gonna take some adjusting, but most people don’t encounter these things _once_ so the chances of you comin’ across another monster are slim to none.”

“Well, that’s…comforting?” you started as the taller man who looked just like the monster you were rescued from walked in. You looked away from him, remembering how the monster with his face had sweet-talked you into an alley outside a bar for some fun. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, uh, so I lost the trail.”

“That’s okay. Let’s get on the road. They’re sure to be putting us on the news again soon,” Dean said, standing.

“You’re leaving?” you squeaked, standing and looking up into green eyes.

“Yeah, Y/n. We gotta…we gotta find these things. I’m sorry.”

“Will you come back?” you asked, hopefully.

The brothers exchanged a look and Sam shook his head but Dean nodded. “We’ll come back. Maybe not soon but we’ll come back.” Dean reached out and patted your shoulder. “We’ll see ya.”

You watched them from the window as they drove off in an old, ugly, station wagon, fully expecting to never see either again.

You were happy to be wrong about that. Dean showed up a few weeks later, driving a rusted Pinto. He smiled a bit nervously as you opened the door. “Hey. Told ya I’d be back.”

“I’m sorry for doubting you, Dean. Come on in. You want some coffee?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said, following you into your kitchen. “So, how you been holdin’ up?”

“Uh, I don’t know, really. I’m having trouble trusting. I mean, kinda hard to believe anything anyone says when last time I trusted someone, the hot dude with the fluffy hair was a monster trying to eat me.”

“Yeah. Kinda sucks. I know what you mean. I, uh, got duped by an Amazon last week. It was an ordeal.”

“Amazons are monsters?” you asked, pouring coffee in a mug and reaching for a second on. “Creamer? I’ve got pumpkin spice.”

“Nah. Black is perfect,” he responded, putting his hand out. “Yeah, apparently Amazons became monsters. It wasn’t pretty. So, uh, yeah, just gotta be vigilant, I guess.”

“If _you_ get caught by monsters, how am I supposed to avoid ‘em?”

“You forget that my brother and I seek out monsters, Y/n. There’s no avoiding them for us. You’re not likely to-”

“Yeah, probably not going to be dating anytime soon.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, me either.” He took a drink of his coffee as you walked over to sit at your kitchen table. He followed you with his eyes before following you to the table. “But other than that, how are you?”

He listened and drank his coffee as you talked about your life since the leviathan version of his brother picked you up in that bar, going off into tangents about your life as a whole and the way your new nightmares were affecting you.

He offered comfort where he could, jokes where he couldn’t, and a bright smile when you offered to make him something to eat. By the time he left, you felt a bit enamored with him and you hoped you would see him again.

It was a nice surprise when he showed up again two weeks later. Once again, you had coffee and conversation and food and spent the entire time trying to ignore how his smile made your heart soar and his voice made you weak and those eyes…those fucking eyes!

You were hoping he kept coming back for more than just your coffee but he never did more than flirt. And then he stopped coming for the coffee, too. For a year.

You knew, of course. You knew his job meant there would be a day when he’d never come back again but part of you was really hoping he’d just gotten tired of your coffee.

But you knew that wasn’t it. Something bad happened. Something with the leviathans and the leader he told you about. The reason Dean told you to throw out your creamer and anything not completely natural and organic. He was dead. You could feel it in your heart.

So, when a knock came to your door in the middle of the night, you weren’t expecting Dean to be standing on your porch. “Dean?” you gasped.

“Yeah. It’s me.” He nodded and smiled tightly. “Can I come in?” he asked.

You almost let him in and threw your arms around him but you stopped yourself, reaching under the table at the end of the couch and grabbing the spray bottle you kept there. “Close your eyes,” you demanded and you sprayed him in the face with the bottle.

He wiped his hand down his face and opened his eyes. “Borax?” he asked, spitting a bit out onto your porch.

“With holy water, yeah,” you answered, setting the bottle down and letting him in. “I’ve been burned before, so…”

“Yeah.” He nodded and walked in, wiping his face with his flannel-covered arm.

“I thought you were dead,” you whispered.

“Good as. I was stuck in Purgatory.”

Your eyes went wide. “You were…in Purgatory?”

“Yup.” He nodded and looked around. “A year in Purgatory. I, uh, just…wanted you to know I didn’t mean to drop off the face of the earth, I just…literally dropped off the face of the earth.”

“Oh, my God. Uh…you…you wanna cup of coffee?” you asked, not sure what else to ask.

He chuckled and shook his head, licking his bottom lip between his teeth. “No. I…I don’t want a cup of coffee, Y/n. I wanna finally kiss you.” Your eyes went wide again as he stepped closer to you and caught your eyes. “I didn’t wanna lose a good thing here…a safe place, someone who’d listen to me without judging me, someone who makes a damn good cup of mud and pancakes with bacon _in_ them…someone more than a little easy on the eyes…but after a year away, I…girl, I just want…”

You grabbed his plaid overshirt and pulled him to you in a harsh kiss that he immediately rolled with. His hands went to your waist, easing your shirt up as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him down closer. He tasted exactly like you imagined he would and his calloused hands felt like magic when they touched your soft skin.

“I guess that’s a ‘yes’ on the kiss,” he said with amusement in his eyes as he pulled back and looked at you, his hands sweeping up your back and sides.

“Sorry. Was that not okay?” you asked.

“More than okay, Y/n. Why don’t we take this to your bedroom? We can make up for lost time,” he suggested before dipping his head down and taking your lips in another kiss, this one much sweeter. He started walking you backward toward the hallway, pulling his overshirt off as he went.

You reached behind you and pushed the door open as you approached the bedroom. Your lips were still attached to him: his jaw, his lips, his neck, his Adam’s apple. His hands were all over your body, pulling at your clothes and revealing you to him. You never felt so excited to have a man in your bed.

You were down to your bra and pantries by the time he pushed you to bounce onto the bed. He smiled as he looked down at you. “You look fucking awesome,” he whispered before starting to kiss and lick his way down your body.

He didn’t do a lot of ramping you up before he got between your thighs and started feasting upon you, making you shout out your pleasure to the heavens and twist your fingers in his hair and your bedsheets. “I knew you’d taste like a dream,” he praised as he climbed your body and started kissing your nipples.

There wasn’t a lot of talking once he got his pants and boxers off, just moaning and gasping and crying out as he fucked into you like his life depended on it. All that came from him was his grunting and breathing heavily in your ear. “Gonna cum. You close?”

You nodded wordlessly and reached down to rub furiously at your clit, whining loudly as he brought you to the most amazing orgasm you’d ever been given by someone other than yourself.

He pulled out of you and dropped to the bed beside you. “That was worth it.”

“Worth it?” you asked.

“If you decide that you don’t wanna let me come over for coffee anymore not that we’ve seen each other naked.”

You scoffed and rolled over to look at him. “Dean…I’m so happy that we got to see each other naked. I’m…happy the leviathan wearing your brother’s face talked me into joining him in that alley and you had to save me. That was worth it. Okay?” You pressed a quick kiss to his lips and smiled down at him. “You better keep comin’ to drink my coffee, okay?”

His face turned pink under your scrutiny. “Okay. I’ll keep comin’ back.”

“You better come back.” You settled against his chest and sighed happily. “I’ve been dreaming of that for more than a year.”

“Yeah, me too,” he said humming happily. “This was good.”

“Yeah, it was.”


End file.
